millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
Shea Hammond
Shea Hammond is Siobhan's twin brother who seems to have a weird expression on his face just as often as he's fidgeting with something, which is a lot. He's much more athletic and loud compared to Siobhan. Relationships With Other Characters Siobhan Hammond Siobhan and Shea are twin siblings, so of course they're quite close. They still quarrel a lot, and are as different as night and day. But Shea still loves his sister dearly, and depends on her sometimes. In return, Shea tries to protect her (albeit a little late.). Blanky Elius Though a little frazzled at first about Blanky not going to the dance with him, he tries to have atleast a passing acquantaince with her. She has a nickname for him since she can't remember his name: Ginger-head man. Yumi Bow Yumi is Shea's girlfriend since going to the prom. Shea's seems to be a lot nicer to people whenever she's around, and she geninely loves being around her. They shared a first kiss after the prom was over and everyone started to leave. Shortly before the trip Yumi suddenly left the school. Sven Tristan Stalwart Shea and Sven have been friends since they were about 6 or 7, but first met at 5. After Mrs. Hammond found that one of the neighbors had a boy around Shea's age, she immediately set to arranging a playdate. It didn't turn out well. They played a game, one of them got upset and they started wailing on eachother. About a year or two later, the two of them were found being bullied by one of the 'big kids' in school (Doug Abrams). They were just two of the victims, and unlike the others, the only ones who didn't go crying to their mums (well, Shea did a couple times, but that's beside the point), they set to get even with him. They pulled a prank on him that, for the most part, made him leave them alone. After that, Shea and Sven started talking, and still retain a good friendship, though they still get a little nasty with each other from time to time. Quotes *I hate mornings... *...Shutting up... Other Appearances Shea.png|Shea's bannedstory Shea-pudgy.PNG|Shea's otaku avatar Tiny-Shea.PNG|Shea's tinierme mabinogi-shea.PNG|Shea's mabinogi Shea sim.jpg|Shea's sim Thing 2.jpg|Drawn picture of Shea Shea-gaia.png|Shea's gaia Shea-Hammond.png|Shea as a Pokemon Trainer Shea Sims 3.png|Shea as a Sims 3 character (made by BlankyXP) Sheana.png|Shea's genderbend - Sheana Shea_Hammond_MySims.png|Shea's MySims sim Shea the Dog.PNG|Shea as a Sonic character Shea-lunai.png|Shea's lunai Shea -sims 3-.png|Shea's Sim fm-Shea.PNG|Shea's anime face Trivia *Shea's accent is really thick, it can be heard when he's speaking normally as well as when he's angry. *He has a phobia of Mice and Rats. *He likes to imitate different accents, but his default American 'non-accent' has sort of a lisp. *Shea and his family live in a nearly all-black neighborhood, and he's friends with a lot of them. *He has an allergy to most red food-dyes, some make him break into hives, others make him incredibly sick to his stomach. *Shea and Siobhan have a dog living back in Ireland with their cousin, his name is Corky. *Shea is a closet Taylor Swift fan. *Shea's Voice. Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Males Category:Sophomores Category:Pokemon-Trainer-Julia's Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Poor Families Category:Characters Category:Athletic Characters